


Secret

by Karria



Series: Critical Role Rarepairs [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: "Are you still looking for kyssandra prompts? If so Kynan and Cass getting together while Vox Machina is away and they try to keep it a secret from Percy and Vax when they get back and someone (maybe Pike or Vex ) outs them"





	

“And why exactly are we hiding?”Kynan asked before pressing a kiss to Cassandra’s forehead.

“Because my brother is back in Whitestone,” Cassandra murmured. “And the last thing I want is a lecture from him.”

“I’d prefer your brother to Vax.” Casssandra laughed, making Kynan smile.

***

It was quite a shock to both of them, actually. Cassandra did not consider falling in love. She was way too busy with ruling the city, when her brother was away. Kynan was so engulfed in guilt and self-pity he didn’t even care.

And then something changed.

Well, obviously not at once. It was slow, continuous process which began when Kynan was assigned as Cassandra’s bodyguard.

It was endless conversations in the garden. It was going to town together. It was sharing their feelings about Ripley. It was protecting each other.

And Vox Machina wasn’t there for most of it. They were off somewhere, fighting dragons and leaving them, Gilmore and Allura to take care of Whitestone.

So obviously, the nature of Cassandra and Kynan’s relationship was unknown to them, and they would prefer it to stay that way for a little while longer. It wasn’t because of fear- Cassandra doubted that her brother would have very strong opinions about her love life (and she saw how close he and Vex were, so there’s a good counterargument). Kynan had more doubts, but he kept it to himself.

It was just nice to have some privacy. It’s just when you are in charge of an entire city, a castle, and your brother is a hero you do not have a lot of time to yourself. Spending time with Kynan made Cassandra feel like she could be carefree again, even if it was only for a little while.

But now, when Vox Machina has returned, they found themselves hiding in the unused rooms of Whitestone Castle.

And it was going well.

Until they were found out.

***

“Ex- oh, hi guys!” Pike announced, promptly walking into the room Cassandra and Kynan were in. They jumped apart, blushing.

“Pike! What are you doing here?” Cassandra asked.

“Oh, I’m only looking for Vax, have you seen him?” They both shook her hands. “Okay then, I’m gonna leave you to your business, okay?” And before they could say anything, the door closed behind Pike.

They could hear the clanking of her armour, when she walked down the hallway. Eventually, the both snapped out of the initial surprise.

“Well, I guess that’s it.” Kynan said, running his hand through his hair. “Vax is going to find out everything in a minute. How far is the range of your brother’s guns again?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “We’ll just need to take the teasing with dignity.”

***

Nothing happened.

It was making Cassandra more nervous. If she knew that Pike just told everyone about her and Kynan, she could just admit it and move on. But two days passed already, and there was nothing. Percival did not come to her looking for an explanation; and Vax barely talked to Kynan at all.

But there was nothing she could do about this. Except maybe talking to Pike, and this was out of the question. So after talking to Kynan, Cassandra decided to drop it. Maybe Pike didn’t like to intervene in other people’s lives.

***

Of course, it was not Pike that eventually outed them.

Cassandra and Kynan were getting ready to go to the town. Cassandra liked to walk the streets once in a while, buy a few things, talk to people. It made her feel like she was more connected to the society. And since Kynan became her bodyguard, he would always go with her. Sometimes they stopped in a tavern afterwards for a tasty meal, or a drink.

They were passing the dining room, in which all the members of Vox Machina were currently sitting in.

“Hey guys! Where are you going?” Vex called to them.

“Just to the city for a little while.” Cassandra answered, taking a few cookies from the table. Vex smiled at them.

“I see. Have a nice date!” she told them as Kynan was closing the door behind them. Only when they were closed did they understand what Vex just said. They heard Percival say _“What?”_ from the other side of the door, followed by something unintelligible by Vax.

“I propose we take a shortcut to the city, and deal with this after we come back?” Cassandra asked Kynan. He looked at her, and her hand in his.

“I would like that.”


End file.
